Crédito extra
by luzalejatb
Summary: TRaDUCCIÓN: Todo puede pasar cuando tu profesor te desea y lo deseas...;


**Bueno chicas, este es uno de los fics que me inspiro… espero que les guste, y si ya leyeron mi vecina este les va a fascinar.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia pertenece a nicholh2008… y por cierto TENGO SU PERMISO**

**Disfruten…**

**Crédito extra**

Hoy era el primer día, de mi último semestre de mi año de graduación en Dartmouth. Nuevo semestre, nuevas clases y nuevos profesores. En mi primer y segundo año tuve los mismos profesores y compañeros, pero el año pasado me mate el culo, el verano y el semestre para poder adelantarme y así me graduaría en junio.

Así que aquí estaba, caminando hacia mi primera clase del día. La carga de trabajo que tenía era horrible y sabía que debía estudiar las veinticuatro horas de los siete días, pero valía la pena. No podía esperar a obtener mi diploma en literatura inglesa. Todavía no sabía que iba a hacer después de graduarme pero quería ser profesora de preparatoria.

Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que no había muchos alumnos en el aula todavía, así que subí las escaleras y me senté en medio del aula a esperar a que empezara la clase. Me incliné hacia atrás y cerré los ojos, tenía dolor de cabeza debido a la excesiva cantidad de trabajo que tenía que hacer hoy.

Entonces oí un grito, un ruido penetrante fuerte que sólo podría escapar de los labios de Alice Brandon. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando vi de dónde provenía el ruido. De pie en la puerta, mirando hacia mí, era campanita en persona. Ella subió las escaleras y se sentó junto a mí.

-bella! No sabía que tenías esta clase!, eso va a ser genial!-. dijo ella saltando en su asiento.

-si-le respondí. No era que no estuviera feliz de verla, era mi mejor amiga, yo simplemente estaba preocupada en que tendría que aguantar sus hiper pixies ideas por todo un semestre de nuevo.

-te encuentras bien? No te vez muy bien-pregunto ella de repente, preocupada.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que mis clases son un asco este semestre, voy a tener que matarme el culo más si quiero graduarme este año.

-Lo harás, siempre lo haces. Y vas a tener notas perfectas como siempre y te graduarás en primer lugar de tu clase.

-Gracias ali, así lo espero. Solo espero que este día no se ponga peor-murmuré

Justo en ese momento el hombre más hermoso que haya visto entró en el salón. My aliento se atasco en mi garganta y mi corazón se detuvo. Me paré Para verlo mejor. Tenía cabello rebelde broncíneo, su cuerpo parecía moldado en piedra, el era mi adonis personal. Estaba usando un pantalón negro y una camiseta verde clarito que se arremangaba hasta arriba del codo. Se sentó en frente y esperó paciente por que la clase empezara.

-Wow, él es caliente- susurró Alice.

-No, él es perfecto. Él es como un dios griego que vino directo de mis sueños para torturarme-respondí.

-Torturarte? Como te está torturando?- ella me pregunto

-Él me va a distraer, sentándose allí en toda su gloria griega. Dios, esto se podría poner peor?- Silenciosamente puse mi cabeza en el escritorio en frente de nosotras. En serio no necesitaba ninguna distracción este año, y ahora todo en lo que podía pensar era como luciría este sexy extraño desnudo. Esto es un asco.

-Oh. Por. Dios-dijo Alice en un tono sorprendido pero callado.

Ladeé mi cabeza para mirarla socarronamente.-Que?-le pregunte

-Bella, _en serio _no deberías haber dicho nada-dijo ella sin mirarme

-Que!?Por qué?-le pregunté en un tono de panico.

-Porque tu día solo está empezando a ponerse peor, o pues depende de como lo mires- Dijo ella señalando al frente del aula, mis ojos siguieron su dedo. Parado en frente escribiendo en el tablero estaba el Sr. Adonis en persona.

-Oh. Por. Dios! él es el profesor!?- Dije entre dientes.

-Eso parece-dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Buenos días clase, me pueden llamar profesor cullen y bienvenidos a poesía romántica y poética, este semestre vamos a ver…-

No podía pensar… no me podía concentrar. Esta hermosa criatura iba a arruinar mi promedio. Dios me odia, de acuerdo, tal vez no me odia… pero debe tener una maldita buena razón para arruinarme!. La voz del profesor cullen era de una fantasía erotica. Lo único que quería escuchar de su boca eran blasfemias al cabalgar su verga. Mierda, en serio necesito concentrarme si quiero sobrevivir este semestre.

-Ahora, quiero que todos vean a su alrededor, miren en donde se sientas y con quien se están sentando. Son adultos así que confío en ustedes para que se sienten donde quieran. Sin embargo espero que se sienten en el mismo lugar todo el semestre, me va a facilitar aprenderme sus nombres. Ahora si están felices con sus ubicaciones pues bien, si no, sugiero que se cambien ahora. Tienen 5 minutos.

-Alice cogío mi mano y me jaló para pararme-Alice, que demonios estas haciendo?

-Nos estamos cambiando, agarra todas tus cosas- No memoví, cerré mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho y me reusé a moverme.-Bien-pensé que se estaba rindiendo, pero me equivoque, no con alice, nunca susederia!. Tomo todas mis cosas, las guardó en mi maleta y se alojó de mi.

-Alice-le silvé, aparentemente muy duro porque el profesor cullen nos miro. Luego me di cuenta de sus hermosos ojos verdes, normalmente no puedes ver el color de ojos desde tan lejos, pero tenían un color de ojos tan brillante y su camisa hacía que se vieran aún mas hermosos. Sabía que lo estaba mirando demasiado, pero no podía apartar la mirada, estaba como hipnotizada por él.

El profesor cullen volvió la mirada primero, trayéndome a la realidad. Miré a mi alrededor, buscando a Alice y para mi horror estaba sentada directamente en frente de el, _genial_. Bajé lentamente las escaleras y tome asiento junto a ella, no solo estaba en frente del aula, sino en el puesto isla, el cual odiaba. El profesor cullen se parói de su escritorio y camino hacia la chica qu estaba sentada cerca de la puerta.

-El tiempo se acabó, voy a pasar una lista y quiero que firmen en el asiento en que se sentaron. No llamaré asistencia en voz alta, pero si veo vacío su asiento se les marcará inasistencia. Tienen que estar en mi salón todas las veces, a menos que tengan una razón lógica "tengo dolor de cabeza " no es buena excusa. Si tienen algún problema con alguna de mis reglas sugiero que se retiren de la clase y tengan clase con un profesor diferente el siguiente semestre.-

Regresó a su escritorio y sacó una pila de papel y volvió a la chica de nuevo. Ella le estaba sonriendo, y batiendo sus pestañas, mientras él estaba haciendo lo mejor para ignorarla. Le entrego unas hojas y le dijo que lo pasara.

-Aquí está el plan de estudios para mi clase, Repito, di no le gusta no se presente el miércoles-se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio y le dio a todos tiempo para ver su plan de estudios y algunas personas se pararon y se fueron del salón.

-Bueno, ahora que no hay holgazanes, les voy a pedir que saquen una hoja y un esfero o su portátil, lo que prefieran. Quiero que hagan un poema de un página sobre cómo se ven a ustedes. Quiero que me lo pasen o manden por e-mail cuando terminen. Tienen hasta el final de la clase-Se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio y empezó a trabajar en algunos papeles.

Escribir un poema sobre mi fue duro, no tenía ni idea que decir. Despues de veinte minutos no tenía ni media página. Claro, la chica rubia coqueta sentada al lado de la puerta se paro, caminó por el salón y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, dando a cullen una mirada dentro de su camisa, y dejó su poema.

Rodé mis ojos y volví a trabajar en mi laptop. Cuano por fin terminé me dí cuenta de que todo el mundo se había ido excepto yo. Alice se había ido unos minutos antes. Rapidamente copié y pegué mi documento y se lo envié. Cerré mi laptop y recogí mis cosas. Nesecito volver al dormitorio y tomar una larga ducha caliente.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Las siguientes semanas fueron extremadamente lentas, todas mis clases estaban pateandome el trasero pero me las arreglé para continuar sacando 5 en todas mis asignaturas.

El sábado llegó y me estaba relajando en mi cuarto, escuchando a mi ipod cuando escuché un sonoro golpeteo en mi puerta. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera tratando de tirarla al piso. Abrí mi puerta para ver a una saltadora alice.

-Diablos chica, quien es tu entenador? Superman?-dije. Me empujó adentro directo a mi closet.

-Vamos, vamos a ir a rumbiar con rose, necesitas perder el control y embriagarte. E inclusotener sexo- Rodé mis ojos y me senté viéndola revolcar mi closet. Aprendí hace mucho tiempo que a Alice no se le niega nada, no ganarás. Y necesitaba salir y embriagarme y definitivamente necesitaba tener sexo. Tal vez finalmente me podría sacar de la cabeza mi sexy profesor. Todos mis trabajos estaban hechos así que no tenía nada que hacer, bueno casi nada.

Despues de que Alice decidiera que nada en mi closet era "suficientemente cachondo", sus palabras, me llevó a el cuarto de Rose para saquear su closet.

Ahora después de 2 horas de maquillarme, chuzarme y maltratarme estaba parada frente al espejo con mi mandíbula en el piso.

-Wow, Alice lo has hecho de nuevo- Mi cabello estaba rizado cubriendo una parte de mi cara. Estaba usando un vestido negro apropiado que acentuaba mis pechos, haciéndolos lucir mas grandes de lo que eran, la parte superior estaba atada detrás de mi cuello y llegaba hasta mi culo, y Alice me puso tacones de tres centímetros.

Alice estaba usando un clásico vestido blanco que tenía cuerdas cruzadas y diseños de cristal debajo de sus pechos. Rose estaba usando un vestido azul de medianoche que dejaba ver una gran mierda de sus piernas, y tenía tacones grises.

-Lo sé!- dijo Alice feliz.

-Chicas, lucimos jodidamente calientes! Vamos afuera y tengamos sexo!-dijo Rose.

Nos fuimos del dormitorio y fuimos al club en el porshe amarillo de Alice. Cuando llegamos al club la fila estaba alrededor de todo el edificio.

-Vamos, las perras calientes como nosotras no esperan en la fila- dijo Rose jalando a Alice de la mano, luego Alice agarró la mía. Entramos y Rose coqueteó de camino a adentro, toda la fila se quejó y gritó, pero la saltadora simplemente sonrío y los ignoró.

Una vez adentro fuimos directo a la barra donde ordenamos algunos tragos. Nos sentamos en el bar estudiando nuestros posibles candidatos y seguimos bebiendo. Teníamos cuatro rondas compradas para nosotras, eso fue lo mejor de salir con Rose y Alice, nunca pagamos por nada. Después de tomar demasiadas bebidas estábamos oficialmente ebrias, luego la canción favorita de Alice: Womanizer empezó a sonar. Ella tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia la pista de baile.

Alice estaba restregándose en mi frente y Rose en mi espalda, teníamos la atención de todos los hombres en el club. Mis manos estaban en las caderas de Alice, acercándola a mi, sus manos fueron detrás de ella y empujo mi cuello hacia su boca y nos dimos un beso que no incluyo lengua. Luego Rose jaló mis hombros hacia su cuerpo y empezó a besar mi cuello. Alice volteó su cabeza y atacó el otro lado de mi cuello.

Mi cabeza cayó en el hombro de Rose y mis gemidos se escuchaban en el club. Podíamos escuchar a los tipos alrededor de nosotras, ellos estaban silbando, y pidiendo porque hiciéramos más. Tomé el control y atraje la cara de Alice a la mía para otro beso, pero esta vez claramente había lengua, la aparte para poder recobrar mi aliento, mis labios rápidamente se encontraron con los de Rose. Compartimos un beso similar al que tuve con Alice. Luego Alice y Rose se dieron un beso. En todo el tiempo nuestras manos nunca dejaron de acariciar y apretar.

Estaba extremadamente excitada y necesitaba una liberación. La canción había acabado y volvimos al bar, y solo digamos que teníamos tanto alcohol gratis que nos alcanzaría para un mes.

Rosalie y Alice encontraron a su chico de la noche y me dejaron sola en el bar. Le pedí al mesero un vaso de agua, sabía cuándo era suficiente para mí.

-Sabes, esa fue la cosa más sexy que _jamás _he visto- dijo una voz suave detrás de mi. Me volteé y vi a un hombre alto, rubio con ojos azules. Arqueé una ceja y tome un trago de agua.-Soy Scott.

-Bella-le respondi.

-Bueno Bella, te gustaría bailar?- Sentí y el tomo mi vaso de agua y lo puso en el bar, tomó mi mano llevándome hacia la pista de baile. Scott puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cadera y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, tenía buen cuerpo, pero no tan bueno como el profesor cullen, y sus ojos eran brillantes, y su pelo… espera, por qué lo estoy comparando con cullen? Necesitaba sacarlo de mi mente por mi bien.

Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándonos, nuestras caderas se empezaron a mover al ritmo de la música. Sus manos se apoderaron de mi cadera y movíamos nuestra cadera hacia el piso. Estaba sintiendo como exactamente el disfrutaba nuestra cercanía. Sus labios se fueron hacia mi cuello y empezó a besar e inspirar en mis puntos débiles.

-Sin marcas Scott- dije, odio los chupones, no le pertenezco a nadie.

-como quieras-el me respondio en mi cuello. Una de sus manos fue subiendo por mi cuello hasta que llegó detrás de mi cuello poniéndome cerca a su boca. Tomé su cabello y jalé sus labios a los mios. Sus labios eran ásperos, pero no horribles. Sin embargo sus besos eran un poco descuidado. Pero a estas alturas no me importó.

-Vives cerca Scott?- Le pregunté alejando su mojada boca.

-Sí, quieres irte?- me preguntó con pura lujuria en sus ojos. Asentí y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Tomamos un taxi y él le dio su dirección. Yo rápidamente me subí a su regazo y sus manos agarraron mi culo. Me besó duro, mis labios seguramente estarían hinchados al acabar con esto, y no iba a ser por "ser la más asombrosa sesión de besos de mi vida".

Mis caderas se estaban refregando en contra de el, sentí su erección en mi humedad. Lo necesitaba ahora. Finalmente llegamos a su edificio y me empujó contra su puerta y la cerro. Scott me cargó hasta su apartamento y cerró la puerto con el pie.

Una vez que estuvimos sobre su cama me quité mis tacones y le quité su camisa. Ya no tenía vestido antes de que lo supiera y estaba en solo mi brasier negro y tanga. Scott gimió en cuanto me vió. Le quité el cinturón y empujé sus pantalones hacia el piso. Scott me empujó hacia debajo de el y el se bajo con migo, nos arrastramos hacia la parte de arriba de la cama y sus manos estaban acariciando mi cuerpo.

-Mierda bella, te he querido follar desde el momento en que te vi entrar al club- dicho esto desabrochó mi brasier y lo arrojó atravesando la habitación. Tomo mi pezón en su boca y aspiró duro, no se dio cuenta de lo duro que lo estaba haciendo y me hizo gritar y no de placer.

Su boca dejó mi pezón y sus manos se metieron en mi tanga y me la quito. Le quité sus boxers y los dejé en la pila de ropa. Tome su polla dura y sabía que estaba listo para la acción. Su verga era promedio, pero no la mas pequeña que me había tocado. Pero bueno, verga es verga, mientras la sepa usar bien, no hay problema.

Estiró su mano y agarró un condón de su mesita de noche, se lo puso rápido. Mis piernas estaban abiertas y estaba mas que lista para el. Scott me penetró duro y mis ojos involuntariamente se cerraron. Los movimientos de Scott eran irregulares y duros.

Abrí mis ojos , y mi corazón se detuvo , empecé a hiperventilar y empecé a sudar. Porque Scott ya no estaba follandome, era el profesor cullen. Gemí y Scott lo tomo como una buena señal.

-Mierda bella, voy a venirme . te vas a venir?-No estaba ni cerca. Scott no me estaba dando lo que quería, así que bajé mi mano entre nosotros y empecé a masajear mi clítoris.-Oh si bebe, juga contigo, Dios, eso es caliente- Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y ví cabello broncíneo y ojos verdes mirándome, fue mi perdición.

Arqueé mi cuerpo en la cama y tuve que morderme el labio para no gritar el nombre equivocado. Scott vino poco después de que yo lo hice.

-Wow Bella, eso estuvo genial-dijo jadeante.

-Si-era todo lo que podía decir. No puedo cree que acabo de follar con un hombre mientras me imaginaba a alguien mas. Definitivamente sabía que _no_ iba a olvidar a el profesor cullen pronto.-Umm, si, probablemente me debería ir, todavía tengo tareas por terminar-mentí

-Ah, si claro, me puedes dar tu numero?

-Vamos a mantener esto en "cosa de una sola noche y ya". Lo siento pero no estoy para ningún tipo de relaciones-quería estar disponible si el profesor y yo quedáramos encerrados un en una habitación, durante el invierno, perdiendo energías y empezando a congelarnos teníamos que desnudarnos para sobrevivir… _si claro_… bueno una chica tiene derecho a tener esperanzas no?

-Claro, bueno fue divertido. Gracias- dijo sonando decepcionado. Lo besé en la mejilla después de vestirme y luego dejé du habitación. Caminé hacia afuera y cogí un taxi. Cuando llegué a los dormitorios tome una ducha para quitarme a Scott y rápidamente me fui a la cama.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Las siguientes semanas mis fantasias con el professor cullen se ponían cada vez mas ridículas. Estaba soñando con el de noche y fantaseando con el en clase. Mi nota en la clase estaba bajando y como estoy saliendo cada fin de semana para "arreglar" mi problema y seguir fantaseando con cullen sin hacer nada al respecto.

Alice me ayudó a quedarme despierta en su clase un día. Soñé con el toda la noche así que no pude dormir. Falte a todas mis clases de la mañana, pero tenía que venir a esta, por razones obvias.

-Bueno clase, su tarea es escribir sobre algo que les haya pasado recientemente, que ustedes normalmente no hacen. Recuerden, esto es estrictamente confidencial, si quieren escribir sobre la primera vez que fumaron marihuana pues háganlo. Pero tiene que ser en forma poética. Es Para el miércoles, están advertidos. Señorita Swan podría quedarse un minuto?-Mierda, pensé, solo asentí. Alice me susurró que me esperaba afuera.

Cuando la clase salió agarré mis cosas y me dirigí a su escritorio.

-Está todo bien señorita Swan?- me preguntó

-sí, y es Bella.

-Bueno Bella, tus notas están bajando en mi clase y me pude dar cuenta de que te estabas quedando dormida mientras leía. Crees que todavía puedes aguantar mi carga de trabajo?-le puse atención a todo lo que me dijo , pero no podía apartar los ojos de su cuerpo perfecto. Estaba sentado de lado en la mesa con las manos cruzadas en su regazo. Vestía un pantalón negro normal, y una camisa blanca de botones. Vi un pequeño bulto en los pantalones y desesperadamente quería ver lo que había por debajo. Me espetó a la realidad e hice contacto visual con él, tuvo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y no pudo evitar sonrojarme por haber sido sorprendida mirandolo.

-Voy a estar bien, solo necesito dormir más-dije nerviosamente.

-Estas segura que puedes manejar todo el trabajo?-asentí-Bien, te voy a dar crédito extra si quieres levantar tus notas-

-Si por favor, me quiero graduar con honores este año-Asintió y me dijo que me podía ir.

Alice me estaba esperando afuera-Así que, que pasó?-Me preguntó

-Me preguntó por qué mis notas estaban bajando y por qué me estaba quedando dormida en clase.

-Le dijiste que es por qué no puedes dejar de imaginártelo follandote?

-Alice!

-Perdon, qué le dijiste?

-Solo que necesitaba dormir más-Asintió y pensé cuando él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba su entrepierna.

-Ohh, por qué te sonrojas Bella?

-me agarró cuando lo estaba mirando-Dije silnciosamente.

-y el qué hizo!?

-El tenía una sexy sonrisa torcida en su cara.

-Oh mierda bella, él te quiere-

-QUE!? Claro que no!

-Claro que si. Y esto es lo que vas a hacer…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Alice me dijo que escribir para mi poema y se lo envié temprano como ella me dijo. Además ella me vistió esta mañana, me peinó y maquilló, Me puso unos jeans que eran anchos en la bota y una camiseta morado clarito, luego agregó tacones morados.

Toda la mañana todo el mundo me ha mirado, normalmente me visto para estar cómoda, no sexy.

Entré a la clase, mas tarde de lo que Alice había sugerido. No miré al profesor cullen cuando entré, ella me dijo que si lo miraba probablemente me caería, lo cual era cierto.

Me senté y finalmente hice contacto visual con mi Adonis personal y el parecía incómodo. El rompió el contacto visual con migo y empezó a tomar asistencia en silencio. Luego de 5 minutos por fin se aclaró la garganta y empezó la clase. Habló sobre el trabajo final y cómo iba a influir en nuestra nota final. Repartió las hojas de clase y dio sus instrucciones, pero antes me dijo que me quedara después de la clase.

Yo estaba súper asustada.

Cullen me estaba esperando en su escritorio, Me dijo que lo siguiera y me llevó a su oficina. Lo observé caminar, mirando como estaba hoy, estaba usando su pantalón negro normal y su camisa negra, con las mangas arremangadas de nuevo. Se veía jodidamente caliente. Cuando entró a su oficina cerró la puerta detrás de mí, y juró que oí que le puso seguro. Se sentó en su escritorio como el lunes en el salón de lectura.

-Hay algún problema profesor cullen? Entregué mi trabajo temprano, y no me quedé para nada dormida en clase- Dije tratando de mantener mi voz lo más inocente posible-

-Bueno, señorita Swan-Comenzó

-Bella-le corregí.

-Bella, he leído tu trabajo y no estoy muy feliz con él-Dijo serio. Me sorprendí, Alice y yo pensamos que sacudiría su mundo.

-No entiendo, Que me quedó mal?-Pregunte preocupada

-les pedí que escribieran algo que les había pasado, no una historia ficticia-Ah, así que el no lo creía, podía arreglar eso.

-De hecho profesor cullen todo en la historia es cien por ciento verdad- Abrió sus ojos y se movió, sus manos obviamente estaban tratando de ocultar algo. Cuando recobró la compostura habló de nuevo.

-Así que me estás diciendo que tu y tu amiga "Ana" intimó con tigo?- Una gran sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

-Si señor, la única cosa falsa es el nombre de mi amiga- Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y una sonrisa torcida súper sexy apareció en su cara-Profesor cullen se encuentra bien?-Le pregunté caminando hacia el.

-Bueno Bella, parece que te debo una disculpa y una mejor nota-Caminó alrededor de su escritorio e introdujo la nota en el computador, Tecleó unas letras más y se dirigió a mi de nuevo.-Listo, todo arreglado. Ahora acerca del crédito extra-dijo caminando en frente de mi.

Es el momento, respira Bella, es todo o nada-Si, profesor cullen?-dije caminando la distancia que nos separaba. Pasé mi mano por su pecho y un rugido atravesó su pecho, haciendo vibrar mis dedos. Casi pierdo el control en ese momento-Que tienes en mente? _En serio_ necesito pasar tu clase, así que haría _lo que sea_ que me pidas.

Su respiración se ensanchó y cerró sus ojos. Sé quedó en silencio un rato y me empecé a asustar. Luego me cogió el brazo y me jaló para quedar rosando con su cuerpo-Bella, eres mi estudiante. No podemos hacer esto-Mi corazón cayó. No me podía rendir.

-profesor

-Edward-me corrigió.

Edward huh?, le queda, un sexy nombre para un hombre sexy.

-Edward, quieres saber la verdadera razón por la cual mis notas están bajando en tu clase, y sólo en tu clase- Sus ojos subieron para encontrarse con los míos y asintió-No he sido capaz de dejar de pensar en ti, no puedo cerrar mis ojos sin ver tu cara, y no puedo sacar mis fantasías de mi cabeza cuando estas parado en frente a mí. Cuando alguien me folla, todo lo que veo es tu cara, tus ojos y quiero que tu estés dentro de mí, no ellos-

Sus labios chocaron con los míos y un pequeño choque pasó por nuestros labios, los dos lo ignoramos. Me alejó para un muy necesitado respiro.-Mierda Bella te he querido encima de mi escritorio y follarte tan duro desde que te ví en mi clase el primer día-Mis bragas se empezaron a empapar con mis jugos, al saber que el había pensado en mi, y era la cosa más sexy que alguien me había dicho.

-Pues hazlo-Le susurré. Dejó salir otro sexy rugido, y agarró mis muslos atrayéndome hacia el. Envolví mis piernas a su alrededor y me empujó a su evidente erección, Dios, se sentía enorme. Quería TODO de el.

Me cargo encima de su escritorio y todo menos el computador se cayó al piso. Me sentó en el borde del escritorio y atacó mis labios de nuevo. Sus labios eran suaves y blandos, y había hambre y necesidad, todo al mismo tiempo. Su lengua se deslizó en mi labio superior pidiendo la entrada, no le podía negar nada. Abrí mi boca y el introdujo su lengua en mi boca y me exploró. Sus manos estaban masajeando mis caderas y mis manos estaban enredadas en su despeinado cabello.

Apartó sus labios de los mios y empezó a bajar por mi mandíbula. Lamió y mordió su camino hacia mi oído y chupó el punto sensible debajo de mi oído. Sabía que me iba a dejar un chupón, pero me valía un culo, le pertenecía y lo llevaría orgullosa.

Le empecé a desabotonar su camisa, siendo incapaz de aguantar la tensión ni un minuto más. Acaricié su perfecto y esculpido pecho con mis dedos cuando su camisa estaba abierta. Pasé mis manos por todo su torso hasta llegar a sus hombros, por donde le empujé la camisa. De mala gana me soltó las caderas para terminar de quitarse la camisa.

Sus manos se dirigieron al borde de mi camisa y me la sacó por encima de la cabeza, exponiéndome a él. Incluyendo mi brasier. Dejo salir un sonoro "fuck" antes de tomar uno de mis pezones en su boca. Arqueé mi espalda hacia el y empujé su cabeza cerca a mi cuerpo. Sus labios y lengua estaban acariciándome y me sentía increíble.

Después de que pasó la misma cantidad de tiempo con mis dos senos, bajó sus manos hacia mis piernas, cuando llegó a las rodillas me jaló para que mis pies quedaran apoyados en el escritorio. Uno por uno tomó mis tobillos y los puso cada uno a un lado. Luego me tiró encima del escritorio y me quitó los jeans. Estaba en frente de él en nada excepto unas cómodas bragas de encaje negro.

-fuck, eres tan hermosa-me dijo. Me sonrojé de pies a cabeza y me mordí el labio como estaba prácticamente desnuda-jesucristo bella, adoro cuando haces eso, te sonrojas y muerdes tu labio, vas la muerte para mi-Sus labios se encontraron con los mios y gemí en su boca por el contacto, piel contra piel.

Desabroché su cinturón y sus pantalones, calleron silenciosamente al piso y el los pateó, junto con sus zapatos y medias. El estaba en nada excepto un bóxer negro, su verga estaba pegada a el esperando a salir a jugar.

mis dedos bailaron a lo largo de su ropa interior y el gemía en mi boca. Lo toqué en todas partes, pero en las partes que el más quería. Finalmente tomó el control y bajó la prenda que le quedaba. Lo empujé para poder verlo completamente. He esperado mucho para no ver. Y fuck, no fui decepcionada, mis fantasías eran nada comparado con el real. Mire su cuerpo de arriba abajo y en mi boca tenía la sonrisa mas grande que jamás había tenido.

-Ves algo que te guste?-preguntó con un aire de suficiencia.

Me encogí de hombros-Eh, tal vez algunas cosas-La sonrisa nunca abandonó mi cara. Edward era el hombre mas grande que haya visto. No podía esperar a tenerlo dentro de mi.

Edward caminó al frente y presionó su miembro en mi de nuevo. Gemí y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás exponiendo mi cuello a el. Lentamente me llevó hacia abajo del escritorio y besó y lamió todo mi cuerpo hacia abajo, sin perderse ni una mínima parte de mi piel expuesta.

Cuando llego a mis bragas las bajó por mis piernas y las dejó a un lado. Me besó las piernas, besando el interior de mi rodilla y el interior de mi muslo. Sus dedos bailaron junto con su lengua y se dirigió a mis pliegues. Gemí cuando lo sentí en mi entrada.

-Fuck, Bella, estás tan mojada para mí-puso mis pies en el escritorio una vez mas así que estaba abierta para él.

-Yo siempre voy a estar mojada para ti Edward-Gimió e introdujo dos dedos dentro de mi-Fuck-grité como mis dedos estaban tirando de su cabello.

-Ahora amor, debemos estar callados si vamos a hacer esto. No podemos dejar que nos atrapen, cierto?-Negué con la cabeza y mordí mi labio para evitar gritar o gemir. Su lengua estaba haciendo círculos en mi clítoris y jugó con sus dedos en mi entrada, explorándome. Sus dedos se doblaron y mi cuerpo se sorprendió-Ahí está-susurró.

Su boca volvió a mi clítoris y se concentró en ello, en solo ello. Mis manos dejaron su cabello para acariciar mis pechos como sus dedos establecieron un ritmo de empujes y flexión de sus dedos. Mi cuerpo siguió temblando y sentí como mi sangre corría por mis venas. Sentí como mi abdomen se contraía, rogando por liberación-ven para mi amor, déjalo ir-me dijo, luego mordió levemente mi clítoris. Me agarré al escritorio y todo mi cuerpo se levantó del escritorio.

-oh, Dios, Edward!-gemí. Los dedos de Edward disminuyeron la velocidad, lentamente dejando mi entrada. Me quedé sin aliento y gemí cuando lo sentí alejarse.

-Bella amor, no tengo un condón-dijo preocupado.

-Estoy tomando la píldora, por favor Edward, te necesito. Por favor sólo fóllame-supliqué.

-Jamás te negaré nada amor-Sus manos agarraron mis caderas halándome cerca de su erección. El frotó su verga en mi húmeda entrada causándonos gemir de placer-Estas lista amor?.

-Dios, si!-Dicho eso me penetró duro y profundo.

-Jesucristo bella, eres jodidamente apretada-dijo todavía dentro de mí. Necesitaba más. Moví mis caderas para tratar de que el empezara a moverse.-Bella si quieres lo ultimo necesitas dejar de moverte-detuve mis movimientos y esperé por el. No mucho después sacó su verga dejando solo la punta adentro, luego la volvió a meter. Sus caderas se movían haciendo que su verga me penetraba duro y rápido. Cada movimiento golpeaba mí barrera y casi lloro de placer.

Mantuve mis ojos en todo Edward, su cabello, sus ojos, su pecho, donde estábamos conectados. Oh, jamás quiero ver a nadie más dentro de mi. Me senté en los codos y gemimos en este ángulo diferente. Vi como su polla se estrelló dentro y fuera de mí. Ahora, esta fue la cosa más sexy que jamás había visto. Edward me empujó hacia abajo y tiró de mis piernas por encima de sus hombros lo que le permitió un mayor acceso a mí.

-Este nuevo ángulome beneficiaba-Oh fuck Edward, te sientes tan jodidamente bien-Gemí. Bajo un poco sus caderas y su verga entro en un nuevo ángulo-JESUCRISTO!-grité.

-Eso es bebe, te gusta mi verga muy dentro de tu coño, cierto Bella?-Oh. Por. Dios. Edward hablando sucio?... podría este hombre ponerse mejor?.

-Follame si Edward. Jamas quiero que pares de follarme. Oh Dios.

-Mierda Bella, estoy tan cerca. Por favor vente con migo-Perdí el control de mi cuerpo, era una instrumento para jugar, y el estaba jugando como un profesional, golpeando los puntos necesarios con toda confianza. Sentí como si mi cuerpo fuera a explotar, ví estrellas como arqueé mi espalda y cerré mis dedos.

-Si Edward… Oh Dios voy a… voy a… EDWARD!-No me pude contener, no pude aguantar nada ni acatar nada. Me vine, y vine duro, Edward me siguió.

-Si Bella, Oh Dios- Gritó hasta que vació todo dentro de mi. Nuestros cuerpos estaban cansados, y estábamos sudados y nos hacía falta el aire. Edward me levantó con él, nunca rompimos nuestra conexión, y nos sentamos en su silla. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y la mía la puse en su cuello. Sus manos estaban acariciando mi espalda de arriba abajo.

Después de que recuperamos el aliento nos miramos a los ojos. En sus ojos solo vi amor, y estoy segura de que los mios reflejan lo mismo. Cómo es que alguien se puede enamorar tan fuerte, en tan poco tiempo?

-Bella, tenemos que mantener esto entre nosotros. Si alguien se entera me podrían despedir.

-No le diré a nadie, pero tengo que advertirte, Alice y mi otra mejor amiga Rose saben lo que siento por ti, y Alice me ayudó hoy. Así que probablemente van a saber cuando las vuelva a ver.

-Bueno, supongo que está bien. Mi hermano y mi mejor amigo saben todo sobre ti también. Así que solo lo mantendremos para nuestros amigos cercanos… Espera, a qué te refieres con que Alice te ayudó hoy?-Me sonrojé al ser atrapada.

-Bueno, ella me dijo que experiencia escribir y jugo a barbie Bella con migo antes de clase, pero lo demás lo hice yo.

-Bueno parece que le debo a Alice muchísimas gracias… Espera Alice es "Ana"-me ruboricé y asentí-Fuck-Lo sentí endurecerse dentro de mi.

-Mi profesor Cullen, listo para la segunda ronda?- le pregunté mientras me lamía los labios.

-Bella, siempre voy a estar listo las rondas que quieras, por el tiempo que me quieras a tu lado.

-Que bien pues, que bueno que me voy a graduar en unas semanas. Hablando de eso… -No terminé la oración esperando a que lo captara.

-Bueno, considerando que soy la razón por la que tus notas están bajando, considera esto en buen merecido crédito extra.

-En serio? Y cómo lo hago-pregunté tímidamente

-Más allá de lo increíble, 5.0 en todo sentido-sus labios encontraron los míos de nuevo y me empecé a mover para la segunda ronda.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, me divertí mucho traduciéndolo y cuando lo leí me encantó, voy a traducir otras dos historias de esta misma autora… espero que les guste… **

**Nos leémos.**

**Luzalejatb….:D**


End file.
